Power Rangers Olympian Force
by PotterheadedWhovian
Summary: When Tartarus and Gaea, mother and father of all monsters awaken after a long slumber, they decide to carry on their plans of world domination. The Olympian Council forsaw this happening and brought upon their own protectors should the need arise. The Power Rangers Olympian Force! Old and new friends re-unite and the Rangers are all in for a big shock indeed.
1. Chapter 1

2014

Alarms were blaring in a building that used to be the Command Centre for the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and a robot, Alpha 5 to be exact wobbled into the room where the controls, now long forgotten lay.

"Aiyayayayai!" exclaimed Alpha rushing around the small control room.

"What is going on?" he exclaimed as he ran around pressing buttons which brought the Command Centre back to operational life. A head that Alpha thought he'd never see again floated down the tube that hadn't been occupied in years.

"Zordon! I thought that you had died! Am I glad to see you!" Alpha says with his robot voice, joy evident in the way he exclaimed.

"It is good to see you too Alpha, I shall explain everything to you and the Rangers once they have been collected, remember that they will be from different time lines. Alpha I am talking about the Olympian Force Ranger Initiative." Zordon, the floating head in the tube says.

"The situation is that bad Zordon?" Alpha asks worryingly, as he presses several buttons to bring up the list of Rangers that were selected years ago, before Zordon's "demise" by a certain Council who had access to viewing of the future.

"I'm afraid so my robotic friend" he replies. Alpha presses the final button which will collect the chosen Rangers from their time-zones.

1997

Jason and Kimberly have just left the Turbo Rangers, with their old friend Tommy after the incident with Maligore possessing them and Divatox. Kimberly seemed different; maybe it was seeing her old flame Tommy brought back memories for her, Jason could understand completely, he himself felt nostalgic seeing their friend in his newest Ranger form. Yes he may have been the Gold Zeo Ranger but he missed his days as the Red Mighty Morphing Ranger and he could tell Kimberly, Billy and Zach did too, Trini would have too, if she were still alive.

"Hey Kim, what say we go to the Youth Centre, if it's still open that is, for old times' sake huh? Talk about the Glory Days?" Jason says, putting an arm around his friends shoulder.

"Why not? Hey let's get the others, see if they fancy a reunion?" Kimberly replies, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Yeah why not?" Jason answers. Just as they were about to walk off to find a bus they felt the familiar feeling of teleportation consume them and take them away in a static stream of silver and pink.

1996

Aisha had just returned back to her teenage body, they must have done it, the time stream had been fixed. She was glad she had sent Tanya Sloan to replace her, she just had to help these animals and with her veteran Ranger knowledge she'd be able to figure it out. But then just as she got comfortable in her body again, she felt the feeling associated with teleportation from the Command Centre and her Ranger days which had just ended. The only thought that went through her mind was ' _here we go again'._ And in a beam of yellow she was gone.

1998

Adam Park felt glad that he had not died. He knew it was a risk, using his Mastodon Power Coin to Morph to his Black Mighty Morphing Ranger form but he just had to. They needed to defeat this Lizwizard and the only way to do so was Morph despite the risks. He was glad that his successor had seen sense and regained his confidence; self-doubt is an awful thing to possess, especially when you're a Ranger. He smiled and waved off the Space Rangers and Alpha 6, but he still couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The sudden feeling of teleportation overlapped him and he smiled thinking _'back into action I go'._ In a stream of black he was taken away.

1997

Tommy, Adam (from Tommy's time-stream not having done the Lizwizard incident with the Space Rangers yet), Tanya and Kat had passed over their Turbo Morpher's and were walking together to the Youth Centre in Angel Grove, where it all started for them and Tommy was feeling a little down. He knew it was time for his time as a Ranger to end; he desperately wanted to go to college and learn more. He had been accepted to Harvard and he was thinking of Palaeontology, brought on by his Mighty Morphing days. His subject choice made him think of those days with Trini, Billy, Zach, Jason and Kimberly. He honestly missed those guys; maybe they'll be up to seeing each other soon, however much he loved everyone who joined later, the six of them were the original Rangers, HIS Rangers, the him being Zordon of course. As that thought passed from his mind he felt the feeling of teleportation that he was used to and missed so very much. In a stream of red Static he was gone, Adam, Tanya and Kat looking at where he once stood with feelings of worry and envy.

2005

Tori Hanson, Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, former Blue Ranger of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers was over with being a Ranger, that's what she thought anyway. Having the whole 'Thunder Storm' incident just finishing it made her realise why she didn't miss being a Ranger, it's a dangerous job, she along with Dustin and Shane had broken free of Lothor's spell and fought Mesagog and Lothor one last time and it made her come to this realisation. She didn't miss it at all. But then she felt weird, like she didn't belong where she was stood and was taken away in a stream of blue, the same colour as her Ranger costume.

2002

Alyssa, the White Wild Force Tiger Ranger, was happy. She was teaching in an elementary school, the children love her stories of her Ranger days, though she never reveals her or her former team mates names. She missed being a Ranger, of course she does, she may not have lost touch with all of her friends, the only exceptions being Princess Shayla, Merrick and Taylor, but she wished that she could be a Ranger once more, but she knew it wouldn't happen. But then just as she was stood outside of her car she felt herself being taken away in a stream of white static energy.

2002

Eric Meyers, The Quantum Time Force Ranger, missed it. Yes he may be the leader of the Silver Guardians but it's not the same as being a Ranger, his time with the Wild Force Rangers proved that, even his old team-mates came back from the future to help. He missed them, though he'd never admit so to anyone, and he missed being a Ranger. Of course he could use his morpher when doing Silver Guardian duties but Wes; his best-friend, wouldn't like it. They agreed after the Time Force Rangers left for their own time that they'd only use their Morpher's in times of great danger and need. When he started feeling un-easy he thought that maybe the Rangers of his team in the future were using some tech to bring him to their time, or maybe it was Taylor of the Wild Force finally admitting her feelings for him. He was gone a second later in a stream of Gold.

2006

Xander Bly was ecstatic, he's the manager of Rock Porium where he and his team-mates work and he still has his Morpher and his Powers which he is thankful for. Udonna had said that he may need them some time as did the others of his team. He may miss his Ranger life a small bit, but it's been a month since the end of his era as it's been called by him and his team-mates and he wanted a bit more excitement in his life than a new release being in stock in the store. As he locked the door of his store and was about to head home he felt himself being taken away, maybe Udonna had found a reason to get the team together again and was using some secret teleportation spell. Suddenly he vanished in a beam of green static light.

2014 - Command Centre

All nine veteran rangers landed in the command centre, which was now restored to its former glory, though all lights were off and thus they landed in complete darkness.

"Jason? Where are we?" Kimberly asks, clutching onto his arm as the lights were dimmed to make everything in the room hidden from sight.

"Kim? Is that you?" Tommy exclaims before hearing

"Tommy? It's me Adam, where are we?"

"Adam?! It's Aisha!" they hear another voice say before the light are restored and the rangers can see each other.

"Welcome Rangers, it's been a while" they hear a voice say before Alpha 5 walks into sight from the shadows and the lights flash on to reveal to the Rangers where exactly they are.

"ALPHA!" The Mighty Morphing Rangers exclaim, rushing forwards to hug the automaton.

"Aiyayai, Rangers I'm glad you're all here and safe!" Alpha exclaims before the head of Zordon come down his tube.

"Zordon is that you?" asks Jason incredulously.

"Yes it is and in this time I am believed to be dead." He replies as the rangers gasp, the ones who knew him anyway, and the other rangers were keeping quiet, though Alyssa and Eric had their own reunion.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asks in horror.

"I assume that some of you have heard about the Space Rangers?" Zordon asks, looking towards some Rangers.

"Yeah, I just left from helping them in fact against a beast." Adam replied looking at Zordon expectantly.

"Andros, their Red Ranger was forced, by me, to stab the energy tube containing myself to rid the universe of all Evil. He was reluctant to do so but after a battle with his sister and her evil adoptive father, he done as I had asked and stabbed the tube containing my essence."

"WHAT?!" Jason, Tommy, Adam, Kimberly and Aisha exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but how are you alive?" Tori asked.

"I had split myself in two when the Ranger Initiative began, when the First Rangers were created. The half that was sacrificed was the one that was split from my original self and went to the place where I was killed, the one that you are currently conversing with is myself as a whole as a person of my species can split ourselves in half, hide one half somewhere and do dangerous things with the half that was split from the original and when the split half dies, is re-joined to the original half that is kept immortal and invulnerable while the second half is active." Zordon replies, which make the Rangers sigh with relief.

"Now then Rangers. Even though Alpha and I know you, the others may not and so state your name, what Ranger team (or teams if you belonged to more than one) you belong to, what colour(s) you were and what has just happened in your Ranger lives and what was the year" Tommy looked around and stepped forwards.

"I'm Tommy Oliver; I belonged to the Mighty Morphing, Zeo and Turbo Rangers. I started off as the Green Ranger for the Mighty Morphing Rangers, lost my Green Ranger powers, gained the White Ranger powers, became the White Ranger, and became the Red Zeo Ranger and then the Red Turbo Ranger. I have just transferred my Red Turbo Ranger powers to TJ and that was the year 1997." Tommy said, before looking at Jason.

"My name's Jason Lee Scott. I was the original Red Mighty Morphing Ranger. I gave my Power Coin to Rocky DeSantos and then, when I was needed, I became the Gold Zeo Ranger. I gave up my powers as they were killing me as they weren't meant for humans only Treyforian physiology. I have just returned from being possessed by Maligor with the Turbo Rangers in 1997, though before Tommy's time" he says before stepping back.

"I'm Kimberly Hart. I was the original Pink Mighty Morphing Ranger. I handed over my Power Coin to Katherine and have come from the same time and incident as Jason." As Kimberly steps back Aisha steps forward.

"I'm Aisha Campbell. I was the second Yellow Mighty Morphing Ranger. I have just handed over the Yellow Zeo Crystal over to Tanya in 1996." Aisha steps back as Adam steps forwards.

"I'm Adam Park. I was the second Black Mighty Morphing Ranger and the Green Zeo Ranger and the first Green Turbo Ranger. I have just returned to Earth after helping the Space Rangers in 1998". As Adam steps back Eric Meyers took a step forwards.

"I'm Eric Meyers. I was the Time Force Quantum Ranger. I have just finished helping the Wild Force Rangers against the Mut-Orgs in 2002." Eric steps back as Alyssa steps forwards.

"I'm Alyssa Enrile. I was the White Wild Force Ranger. I have just finished telling the story of my Ranger days to my students in the Elementary School in which I teach in 2002, though later than Eric." Alyssa steps back as Tori steps forwards.

"I'm Tori Hanson. I was the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger and have just finished helping the Dino Thunder Rangers and come from the year 2005" she said as she steps back and Xander takes a step forwards.

"I'm Xander Bly. I was the Green Mystic Force Ranger and have just finished my time as a Mystic Force Ranger, having defeated The Master and come from the year 2006" he says before stepping back into the half circle that the rangers had sub-consciously made.

"Now that all of you have introduced yourselves we shall reveal what you have been brought here for. Have you heard of the Olympian Gods from Greek Mythology?" asks Zordon as all the rangers nod their head to show that they have.

"Well they are real, as are the mythological stories accompanying them. Tartarus, the place where the Titans were thrown and kept when they were defeated by the Gods, has awakened and become a sentient life form, along with his wife, Gaea and both wish to take over the world, and later on the universe. The Olympian Gods have chosen the nine of you to become the saviours of the world and will make you Power Rangers with their Powers and abilities." Zordon says before looking at Alpha 5 who taken an ornate box from a drawer in the Command Centre consoles.

"These are your Olympian Force Morpher's; they are the same as the Zeonizers but to Morph to Ranger form you must say 'Divine Source, Olympian Force' much like Xander did for his Mystic Morpher. I have also decided that you shall be given your former Morpher's and Powers." Zordon says as Alpha opens the ornate box with the Olympian Morpher's inside and another nine boxes with each person's former Morpher inside. The Rangers put their morpher on and Adam, Jason and Tommy's Zeonizers and the Olympian Morpher's joined together. An alarm sound again as the viewing globe shows the Minotaur charging around Angel Grove.

"Rangers, go and defeat the Minotaur. May the Power protect you!" Zordon says before the Rangers are teleported to fight their first Olympian Monster.


	2. Chapter 2 The Minotaur

p style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-GB"The team landed outside the Youth Centre and saw that the Minotaur was running around in the car park. "Okay guys, I think we should go into our former Ranger forms before Olympian Ranger forms. I'll go into my Zeo" Tommy said while the other nodded their agreement "It's Morphing Time!" Jason exclaims, initiating the Morphing sequence. "Mastodon!" Adam exclaims "Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouts "Sabre-toothed Tiger" says Aisha and Jason shouts "Tyrannosaurus!" "Zeo Ranger 5-Red" Tommy calls. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form HA!" Tori yelled as Alyssa calls "Wild Access", Xander calls "Magical Source, Mystic Force" and Eric yells "Quantum Power!" All nine Rangers charge at the Minotaur and start to fight. Suddenly the putties from Zedd's era appeared and started to fight the Rangers, but the Mighty Morphing Rangers made quick work of them. The Minotaur was extremely powerful, he charged at all rangers in one continuous charge and all were forced to power down./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Guys I think it's time for Olympian Force!" Tori said as she kicked the last of the putties. "Ready?" asked Tommy and the others replied with a "Ready!" of their own. "Divine Source, Olympian Force!" the nine rangers called and done a backwards summersault for Tommy, Tori, Xander and Alyssa while the other five jumped and spun around in the air. Their clothes melted into their suits and their helmets flew on from the back of their heads. Tommy's suit is similar to the Yellow Wild Force Ranger's but red. "Red Eagle, Olympian Ranger of Zeus" he said before running off into battle. "Yellow Cerberus, Olympian Ranger of Hades" Aisha said, her suit is similar to the Dino Thunder suit. Tori's suit is her former Ninja Storm suit and she called out "Blue Dolphin, Olympian Ranger of Poseidon" before running off into battle with Aisha to help Tommy. Adam's suit is his former Mighty Morphing suit "Black Dog, Olympian Ranger of Ares" he calls while charging towards the Minotaur. Kimberly's suit is also her former Mighty Morphing suit and she calls "Pink Dove, Olympian Ranger of Aphrodite". Xander's suit is like the Black Wild Force suit but Green "Green Ox, Olympian Ranger of Demeter". Alyssa's suit is like Tommy's former White Mighty Morphing Ranger suit "White Bear, Olympian Ranger of Artemis." Jason's suit is like the Silver Wild Force Ranger suit, "Silver Wolf, Olympian Ranger of Apollo" and finally Eric's suit is like his Quantum Ranger suit but Gold instead of Crimson "Golden Owl, Olympian Ranger of Athena!" All Ranger suits have the Olympian Force symbol where the symbol of the Ranger team usually is, the symbol is an Omega from the Greek Alphabet with a wreath surrounding it. All of the Ranger's not currently in battle charge forward and fight the Minotaur. 'Ranger's call upon your Olympian Weapons, it is the only way you'll defeat this beast' Zordon's voice says in their minds. "You heard him guys, Olympian Power Weapons!" Kimberly exclaims and the Rangers put their hands on their belt buckles. Tommy's weapon is the Yellow Eagle sword from the Wild Force team but Red and Aisha's is the Yellow Cerberus staff./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-GB"Tori's weapon is Blue Dolphin Fin weapons, much like the fins used by the Blue Wild Force Ranger. Adam's is the Black Dog Battle Axe, Kimberly's the Pink Dove Bow and Arrow, Aisha's is the Cerberus battle stave , Xander's is the Green Ox Fist blasters and Alyssa's the White Bear Blaster Cannon. Jason's weapon is the Silver Wolf Samurai Sword and finally Eric's is the Golden Owl Dagger. The Minotaur charged forwards at Tommy who jumped into the air but didn't land. "Awesome! I can fly!" he exclaims before flying to the Minotaur and slashing with his sword. The Minotaur falls backwards and was about to land on Tori when he body just became vapour and appeared 2 metres from where she was standing. She smiled before she too slashed at the bull-man. The Minotaur swung his fist at Aisha, which flung her back to hit the wall. "Are you ok Ish?" Jason called over. "I'm fine thanks" she says before her eyes flash a fiery colour, as is evidently seen through her tinted visor. Suddenly the blade of her stave is lit on fire as are the eyes of the Cerberus on the top. She slashes in the air and a line of fire streaks towards the Minotaur setting a bit of its fur on fire. Kimberly notched 4 arrows in her bow, pulled them back and fired. When they got near the Minotaur two grew a spear head and two exploded on impact, causing the Minotaur to stumble backwards, where Adam was waiting for it to slash at it with his Axe. The Minotaur after knocking over Adam after being slashed at charged to Xander, who activated his Ox Fist and uppercut the beast, which flew towards Alyssa, who froze it in place with her Polar Bear Blaster. /spanspan lang="EN-GB"This maddened the Minotaur, which broke free of the ice in a matter of second. Jason ran forwards and sliced at the Minotaur with his Silver Wolf Samurai Sword and Eric threw his Dagger at the Minotaur. "It's not working!" Kim shouts in distress and frustration, knocking and firing another two explosive arrows. "Maybe if we combine our weapon's we'll beat it?" Alyssa says. "Ok let's do that!" The battle axe connects to the top if the stave, which fold in half and the bottom half connect to the fins, which are attached to the Eagle sword, which is lying on top of the Bear Blaster which on both sides have the Dagger and the hilt of the Samurai sword (the blade has retracted inside the hilt, which has more room than what is seen on the exterior) and the bow underneath the blaster. "Olympian Strike!" the nine rangers call as a blast of coloured Power laser blasted out of the Olympian Power Cannon. The blast collided with the Minotaur, which exploded at the laser beam's impact to its body. "Yeah! Alright!" yelled the girls, high fiving each of their team mates. 'Not so fast Rangers, why not try this on for size! /spanspan lang="LA"Ego principium totius monstra: Quam Tartara cecidit bestia hanc vitam!/spanspan lang="LA"' a voice said, reverabrating from the ground beneath them. Suddenly the Minotaur was reformed in the giant size that normally happens when the Rangers defeat a monster./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="LA" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="LA""Woah! That thing is huge!" exclaims Kim as the Rangers stumble back to stop from being stood on. 'Rangers, call upon the Olympian Force Zords. Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Kimberly and Tori, your Zords make the Olympian Max Megazord. Jason, Xander, Eric and Alyssa, your Zords and one other Ranger, that is otherwise indisposed at the moment will form the Olympian Hunter Megazord. Call upon them by calling out 'Olympian Zords, we need you!' May the Power protect you!' Zordon's voice said through their communicators. "OLYMPIAN ZORDS, WE NEED YOU!" shouted Tommy before he called out "Olympian Red Eagle of Zeus!" "Olympian Blue Dolphin of Posiedon!" Tori shouted before Adam said "Olympian Black Dog of Ares!", Aisha called "Olympian Yellow Cerberus of Hades!" and Kimberly exclaimed "Olympian Pink Dove of Aphrodite!". Jason shouted out "Olympian Silver Wolf of Apollo", Eric bellowed "Olympian Golden Owl of Athena", Xander exclaimed "Olympian Green Ox of Demeter" and Alyssa cried out "Olympian White Bear of Artemis". Adam's Dog Zord formed the legs of the Olympian Max Megazord, Tori's Dolphin and Kimberly's Dove formed the Arms with Aisha's Cerberus as the torso and Tommy's Eagle as the head. /spanXander's Ox Zord formed the legs of the Olympian Hunter Megazord, Alyssa's Bear Zord and Jason's Wolf Zord made the arms and the Owl acted as the torso and the head for the time being. "Olympian Max Mega Zord, Love Bird Strike!" shouted Kimberly as the right arm of the Olympian Max Megazord (The Pink Dove Zord) punched out at the Minotaur, which stumbled backwards into the waiting Polar Punch of Alyssa's White Bear Zord, which is the left arm of the Olympian Hunter Megazord. The Minotaur charged towards the Olympian Max Megazord but Tori landed a punch to the jaw and the Olympian Hunter Megazord performed a tornado kick to the face of the Minotaur. "Guys we need to finish this thing!" Tommy says, his voice put through the communication screen on the other Megazord also. "Yeah! Let's finish this bull!" yells Aisha. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="LA" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span lang="LA""Olympian Max, Devine Smiting Strike!" exclaim the rangers of the /spanspan lang="EN-GB"Olympian Max Megazord as lightning struck down from the clouds. Where the lightning stuck the ground a sword of darkness lifted from the Underworld. The Olympian Max Megazord grabbed the sword by its hilt and slashed at the Minotaur, causing a large gash in the bull-man's chest. "Olympian Hunter, Devine Bow Shot!" the rangers of the Olympian Hunter Megazord shout as a bow and a quiver of arrows shimmer into existence. The Olympian Hunter Megazord notched a few arrows and fired them at the Minotaur, the arrows imbedding themselves inside the beast. "It's still standing!" yelled Jason in frustration. "Hey guys, what if we combine our attacks?" Alyssa queried. "That's a real good idea!" Adam exclaimed. "OLYMPIAN SMITING SHOT!" Yelled the nine rangers. The bow from the Olympian Hunter Megazord grew in size and the notched the sword in the bow. The Olympian Hunter Megazord pulled the bow string back and the Olympian Max Megazord blasted it with the Lightning of Zeus which obviously electrifies and makes the attack more dangerous. The Olympian Hunter Megazord let the bow string go, which flung the electrified sword inside the chest of the Minotaur, which fell to the ground with a great crash before exploding. "YES!" screamed the nine rangers, after they disembarked from the Megazords', which disassembled into the singular Zords and went on their way back to their hiding places around the world. 'Well done Rangers! Please return to the Command Centre immediately.' Zordon's voice said through their communicators. /spanThey grabbed the buckles of their belts and teleported to the Command Centre in a beam of their colours. As they landed and powered down Kimberly stumbled as she hadn't landed via teleportation in a while and lost her footing. Tommy grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her from falling, but also pulled her into his chest. "Hey there Beautiful, I think we've been in this position before huh?" Tommy says as Kim smiles and blushes. "Rangers, the tenth member of your team shall be joining us now; she was indisposed when we were calling upon yourselves. She is of this time and it has been 9 years since she has been a Power Ranger." Zordon said before a static stream of purples flew into the Command Centre. The girl who landed from the stream of purple was Kira Ford. "Hey Dr. O, you look like you did in the olden days! God your hair is awful!" she exclaims, making Tommy look shocked that someone so much younger than he would talk with him so familiarly. "Of course you won't know me just yet, I was the yellow Ranger of the team that you set up, mentored and were the black ranger of. My name is Kira Ford, I believe Tori knows me" she says cheerily, looking at Tommy, who still held Kimberly in his arms and smiling slightly. "Welcome Kira, are you ready to accept the Olympian Force powers, including your former ones?" Alpha says, holding a small chest in his hands. "My old powers? But I thought that we lost them when we sacrificed our powers to stop Mesagog?!" "No powers that are linked to the Morphing Grid are ever lost" Zordon replied. "Very well Rangers, I shall see you tomorrow, where we shall converse about your deity and what they control. Kira, I believe that you have room in your home for the other Rangers?" Zordon says and, after gaining an affirmative nod from Kira said. "Also, we shall be using the Power Chamber from now on as the Command Centre has no room for all of you, plus Alpha to use" he said before floating downwards, towards the Power Chamber the Rangers who had never seen it assumed. "Come on guys, I'd like you to meet my team, they live with me, including your older self Dr. O" Kira says before teleporting off with the rest of the team following her out, but not before picking up her Olympian Force and Dino Thunder Morpher's./p 


End file.
